


The Dad Thing Pt. 2

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Series: The Dad Thing [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, that's basically it, uhhhh I love their relationship, whizzer takes jason to the mall and wastes marvin's money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: “Well, I was thinking..your dad has work on the weekends, but we kind of just sit around waiting for him to come back, you know? So why not do something?”Jason’s eyes lit up. “Like what?”





	The Dad Thing Pt. 2

Whizzer leaned against the door frame, watching as Marvin packed what he needed for work. As Marvin moved to walk out the door, Whizzer grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. He felt Marvin smile against his lips.

“I’ll see you later,” Whizzer murmured.

“See you.” Marvin kissed him on the cheek and walked swiftly out the door. Whizzer watched him get smaller and smaller out the window until he finally took in a sharp breath and moved to the living room, where Jason was playing chess.

“Hey, Jason,” he greeted, moving to Jason’s side. Jason looked up and grinned.

“Hi, Whizzer!”

“Well, I was thinking..your dad has work on the weekends, but we kind of just sit around waiting for him to come back, you know? So why not do something?”

Jason’s eyes lit up. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want. We could go to the mall and I could get you ice cream or something?” He rubbed the side of his arm and shrugged. “I don’t know what kids like these days.”

Jason snorted, pushing back his chair and standing up. “That makes you sound old.”

Whizzer grinned, following Jason as he moved out of the living room. “Kid, I am old.” He paused, then added, “But not as old as your dad,” which earned a laugh from Jason.

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Jason said, “but how are we going to get there?”

“Oh.” Whizzer hadn’t thought about that. Marvin took the car to work. “Well, the mall is only, like, a mile away. We can just walk.”

Jason groaned, but Whizzer managed to convince him, and a while later, they were walking through the mall. Whizzer first got him ice cream, and then let him choose whatever stores he wanted to shop at. Whizzer had to fight to walk past multiple clothing stores. Finally, Jason stopped in front of GameStop.

About two hundred dollars later, the two left the store, Jason with an armful of games.

“This was awesome, Whizzer,” Jason said as they headed home. “Thanks so much.”

Whizzer looked over at him and smiled. “Of course. Just..promise you won’t tell your dad I spent a bunch of his money on ice cream and video games, okay?”

Jason grinned. “I promise.”


End file.
